Nuestros Pequeños Secretos
by Ame.ten97
Summary: Chibimano in a tomato garden. Spain in his siesta. Spamano light fluff First time writing for this ships


**Disclaimer**: I don't own hetalia TT n TT

This also hasn't being edited

I just sorta wrote coz it has been in my mind for a while

I will fix it later though :3

I have translations at the end btw

* * *

A quiet calm breeze blew on the grassy summer fields on a certain tomato garden. A small boy was fast asleep on the garden of tomatoes and little flowers. His earthy coloured hair standing out on the luscious green grass. The boy in a land of clouds and soft tranquility. His face demonstrating the reflection of that calm peaceful world the boy was lingering in.

His little chest rising and falling making his little brown dress and apron rise and fall with the escaping calm soft puffs of air seeping through his button nose.

"Stupid fratello.. Nnn."

The boy tossed over to his side and the quiet mutter broke thro his peacefulness like a drop of water disturbing a cup of coffee. His calmness was broken by the mention of his brother and caused him to frown, even in sleep.

"D..don't leave me..."

Wondering emerald eyes came around. A small smile plastered on his face and his eyes wondered around the tomato garden. His hair was a dark shade of brown (almost black), giving this man a Spanish look. This man was indeed Antonio or Spain as he was called by many.

The orbs absorbing the site before him. The cute little Italian boy in a brown dress, fast asleep on a sunny day like this. It brought a rouge blush across his face and a quiet and controlled "naaaaaaaaw" escaped his lips. Cooing at the adorable amount of cuteness levels in the room, he stepped closer, carefully making his way to the young boy.

'Roma is asleep.. He is so adorable.. It makes me want to hug him tightly and tell him he is loved until he is red like a tomate.'the young man sat down next to the sleeping boy and pay his head. Letting his completely innocent thoughts run through his mind like a calm river. 'It is too mal that Roma can't be a bit more affectionate though.'

Roma huffed a bit in his sleep and his lower lip trembled. He curled up into a ball next to Antonio grabbing onto the bottom of his jacket. It made Antonio snap out of his thoughts and stare down at the small child curling up to him. Romano looked upset and vulnerable and so lonely.

"Don't... Leave.. Me" the little voice whimpered softly. It shattered Spain's heart into bits. Seeing someone you love so upset. It hurt but even if it hurt he looked so adorable! But it hurt. Antonio lifted Romano off the ground gently and scooped him up into his arms. The small hands holding onto his shirt and nuzzling to his chest seeking warmth and comfort. 'So is this what Roma hides with his insults?' It made Antonio think for a while of all the stuff that Roma meant instead of what he said.

'Hmm jajaja I think that when he calls someone stupido or bastardo it means that the individual it's being directed at means a lot to Roma or is a little important. That's why he calls his hermano stupido. Jajaja so cute.' Antonio began making connections in his head. It was pointless since he didn't really know what they meant but it was at least a good start in trying to understand Roma. He laid down and let Roma sleep on his chest. Antonio's eyes slid shut as he let his thoughts travel from topic to topic before going into his siesta.

* * *

Romano slowly woke up from his siesta. Needing time to let his body slip out of that comfortable zone and slip back into reality. Feeling his comfy warm mattress underneath him move. 'It smells nice... Like... That tomato bastard... And it's warm..' A little smile creeped up on the young boy's calm face. Everything seemed so calm and safe around.

Romano finally opened his eyes slowly. The sun had moved and it wasn't directly above them anymore. He looked up, his little cheeks rubbing on Antonio's chest. Antonio was fast asleep and looked very peaceful. A deep scarlet blush rose up on Roma's face. 'He found me again.' He set his chin down on the warm chest and stared at the sleeping spaniard. 'H-he.. Fucking hell why is he so...F-fuck him and these thoughts..' He looked away frowning and battling against his blush. His chin picking up the steady heartbeat inside the lovely Antonio.

'Its strong... And calming...' He rest his head on Antonio's chest, putting his ear right where you could hear the pumping of the heart. The boy listened to the steady beat of the heart like, the heart was playing a calm and gentle melody that was normally unheard. 'I... I wouldn't mind being like this.. For a bit... When he is asleep... And only I know of this...'

A smile cracked through the boy's face once more.

'It will be nuestros pequeños secreteos'

* * *

First time I have written Spamano :3

It's cute and innocent like the first few signs of loves

Awwwws ^^ hahah

**Thanks for reading**

Translations for those of you that didn't understand or used goggle translate XDDDD jk

Spanish:

nuestros pequeños secreteos (our little secrets)

Siesta (nap)

Bastardo (bastard you could have prolly guessed XD)

Hermano (brother)

Tomate (tomato duh)

Italian:

Fratello (brother)


End file.
